Thank You
by blackerthanbleach
Summary: Thankyou's are always sweet, especially when given from a usually rude ex espada.   GrimmjowxOrihime


"Ah! Grimmjow, you're awake."

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques shot straight out of the bed, rolling over to his side and holding his palm out in front of him, preparing for a cero blast. If he'd learned anything it was to keep his guard up at all times.

"Sorry, you can't do your cero blasts anymore! We've restrained your powers for the time being."

The bright blue haired Espada (well, ex Espada) frowned and looked around quickly, his eyes finally resting on the man in front of him, that was wearing a striped green hat and clogs. "Who the fuck are you and where the fuck am I?" Grimmjow spat. The last thing he remembered was that idiot carrot topped shinigami boy leaving him barely clinging to life.

The hat and clogs man smiled slightly. "I am Kisuke Urahara. We rescued you from the ruins of Hueco Mundo. We thought we should give you a choice in the matter of how you'd be spending the rest of your life."

Grimmjow shot Kisuke a disgusted look. "What the hell are you goin' on about?"

Kisuke laughed. "We were going to give you to the captain of the 12th division to… ah, inspect, and maybe test… but then it was Orihime Inoue who begged us to keep you here, alive and well. We decided to restrain your powers as of now, for protection, although, due to Inoue, you are fully healed. The war with Aizen is over, and we won."

Grimmjow snarled. He'd known all along that Aizen was a weak bastard. He deserved to die. And that other name… he felt a jolt of remembrance course through him at the thought of Orihime Inoue… the girl with the burnt orange, silky hair and the wide, silver moonlight eyes. He remembered seeing her spend her nights gazing out of the window, as if she envied the crescent moon. And _she, _his _prisoner, _now took pity on him?

"I don't want your sympathy, old man. And I don't need _hers, _either."

Kisuke raised a small fan in front of his face, hiding his expression. "So you remember Orihime, eh?"

"What the fuck's that gotta do with anything? I was one of her kidnappers and I used her to distract that annoying Ichigo shinigami. Of course I remember her. Now let me _go_!"

Grimmjow leapt nimbly from his place, past Kisuke, and ran out of the front of the store. However, as soon as his feet left the front step, alarms started sounding. All of a sudden, the bright haired Ichigo boy and another man who was bald with a shiny head, leapt from the roof and down, surrounding him. "We can't let you go, kitty cat." The baldie said, grinning.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, and with one hand, swiped him away. The bald soul reaper landed a good hundred yards away, groaning in pain. Ichigo growled defensively. "You can't escape, Grimmjow. Get back in the store."

Grimmjow laughed, circling Ichigo. "I can't cero but I still have my strength. What do ya say? Wanna fight me?" Ichigo clenched his fists.

"Grimmjow, stop!" The ex Espada turned his head quickly upon hearing a familiar, feminine voice. There stood the girl with the orange, long hair, the wide eyes, and of course, the huge chest. Orihime.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman!" he roared. Fear flashed in Orihime's eyes for a second, but then seemed to be outweighed by something else. Courage. "If you hurt any of my friends, I- I'll hurt you!" Grimmjow suddenly felt a twinge of something in his heart… endearment? No, it couldn't be. He narrowed his eyes, but the edge in his voice melted away a little when he next spoke.

"What are you going to do? You can't possibly hurt _me."_

"He's retaliating… does that mean I get to keep him for testing?" This time it was a skeletal man with black and white facepaint that spoke.

Ichigo backed away from the 12th division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Grimmjow glared at the man but said nothing; he was actually a little creeped out. He had to admit, he certainly didn't want to be kept as a test subject. He crossed his arms in defeat. "Fine." He said gruffly. "I'll stay as long as I don't have to be a test subject for that… that thing over there." Kurotsuchi leered at Grimmjow like he was something to eat, and the cat like ex Espada stepped a few feet backwards.

Kisuke emerged from out of the shop, clapping his hands. "Yay! That's great. Now we're going to have to get you dressed in something fitting of the human world. Why don't you and Orihime go together?"

Grimmjow eyed Orihime apprehensively. "Can't I go myself?" he asked, pissed off.

"No, you might get away. And if you try to escape or hurt Orihime… you know who you're going to."

Kurotsuchi fixed Grimmjow with another creepy look and then left reluctantly.

And that was how Grimmjow ended up walking into the mall with Orihime Inoue.

"Grimmjow, please, you can't keep scaring the people like that." Orihime said, shoulders slumping. The humans seemed to be frightened of the tall, muscular man with the strange blue hair, and half mask on his face. Grimmjow shrugged. He liked it when the lesser beings were scared shitless of him.

"Oh! Look, it's a toy store." The innocent girl said, clasping her hands together. "I'm going in!" She grabbed Grimmjow's hand and pulled him towards the bright store filled with all sorts of… _things. _Grimmjow entered the place, grimacing. The girl at the counter got one look at him and hurried into the back room.

"Look at all these puzzles!" Orihime exclaimed, reading the backs of the boxes for information.

Grimmjow scowled. "This place is hideous. We're leaving." He said, glaring.

"Wait! Just a few more minutes."

"Fine, woman."

Grimmjow studied the toys around him spitefully. They were weird and fluffy and soft. Some of them even had fake fur. Grimmjow's eyes landed on a green fish plush toy. He picked it up with the tips of his fingers and studied it- it had wide, bulbous eyes that seemed to stare at him blankly. He shuddered and put the offending toy down. As he placed it back on the shelf, he accidentally pressed a button hidden in the fish, which made the tail of it flip around, as if it was swimming.

The ex espada's eyes, widened, and he followed the fish's tail movements closely. There was a mechanical noise coming from the fish as its tail moved, and Grimmjow's ears seemed to cock up better to hear it- just like a cat.

Maybe the fish smelled, too… Grimmjow scrunched his nose slightly as he inhaled; only smelling dust.

A girly giggle from next to him startled him, and he turned swiftly, growling. "You're just like a big cat, Grimmjow! Can I call you Kitty Boy?" she asked, eyes wide and innocent.

"No!" Grimmjow hissed.

"Okay, Kitty Boy. Come on, let's go now."

Grimmjow moved to leave the store, eyes flickering back only once to stare at the fish that's tail was now slowing. He never wanted to go back to that freakish place again.

"Can we go? We already got my clothes." Grimmjow asked, annoyed. Orihime had a steel grip on his wrist- she was a lot tougher than she looked.

Orihime pouted. "Okay, let me just go and buy some more red bean paste. I've been running out."

"No! We're leaving woman!" Grimmjow protested.

Orihime tried pulling Grimmjow forward, to the stall that sold food, but Grimmjow resisted, holding his ground. The girl was smaller than him, and weighed barely anything so it wasn't hard. "Kitty Boy! Please!" Orihime begged. Her bottom lip stuck out, and Grimmjow found himself leaning towards her.

He wanted to taste those warm, soft, red lips-

Grimmjow ripped his arm out of Orihime's grasp. What was wrong with him? "Fine." He said grudgingly. Orihime finally got her red bean paste and they turned to leave.

After Orihime bought what she needed, Grimmjow stretched and yawned. Orihime stared up at him, thinking that he really did look like a big cat. "Can we get these humans to carry us home?" Grimmjow asked, looking lazily around. "That one seems fat, he would make a good seat. Eh! YOU!" the blue haired man yelled, pointing at a slightly overweight balding man.

The man cowered in fear. "Y-yes?" he asked, coming towards the two of them. Orihime tugged Grimmjow away from the man. "Sorry, my friend just wanted to tell you that you um… you have a very nice shirt on!" she rushed, trying to cover up. Grimmjow rolled his eyes but followed Orihime out on the street, to a small space on the corner of the road.

"This is called a bus stop, and you wait here for public transportation!" Orihime said.

Grimmjow sighed. "Don't you have servants here?"

Orihime just glared at him. Finally, a large blue contraption with many seats pulled up. Grimmjow nodded in satisfaction; he'd heard of these things before. "Come on," Orihime said, pulling him into the bus. They went to sit at the back; it was rather crowded. Orihime sat down, but then realized there was no other seat, and absolutely no room to stand.

Grimmjow turned, shooting a glare at one of the men who jostled against him by accident. The man backed away, knees shaking ever so slightly. "Oh… there isn't any room. It's okay… I'll stand, I'm smaller than you." Orihime said, getting up.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and took the girls seat. But as she moved to stand, he did something unexpected; he grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on his lap. "There, now we can both sit." He muttered. The girl's waist was so small and tiny compared to him; and he kind of liked how warm and soft she was.

Orihime blushed dark red. "Y-you don't have to do that, Grimmjow! I'm too heavy for you." Grimmjow moved his head to rest on Orihime's shoulder from behind. "You weigh nothing compared to me." He chuckled, his warm breath against Orihime's shoulder. The girl blushed even more. "Did you just _laugh!" _She asked, incredulously.

Grimmjow stopped laughing immediately and looked away. "No." he said gruffly.

Orihime grinned. "Kitty Boy laughed! Who's a cute little kitty?" She cooed, poking Grimmjow's cheeks.

The man scowled, but did nothing else. Somehow, Orihime knew that if anyone else did what she was doing right now, they'd be a pile of ash on the ground. But Grimmjow didn't seem to mind, that much. He was really handsome, Orihime noted. The blue hair, blue eyes and tanned skin seemed to go together well, and he had good features.

The bus moved over a bump and Orihime's skirt slid up, so Grimmjow's hands rested on her bare thighs. She bit her lip and the action did not go unnoticed by Grimmjow, whose eyes were now on the orange haired girl's red mouth. He rubbed his fingers slowly up and down her thighs, his blue eyes never leaving her silver ones. "Hey, Orihime?" he purred in her ear, as her breathing sped up.

"Y-yes, Grimmjow?"

"Thanks for keeping me company." He said, his lips brushing the skin of her neck.

He placed one warm, wet kiss on her collarbone, and suddenly, she arched her back into him, moaning softly. All of a sudden, Grimmjow picked her up and turned her on his lap so she was straddling him, and captured her lips with his.

He kissed her soft lips passionately; she tasted sweet and good. His tongue traced her bottom lip and slid into her mouth, dancing with hers.

After a while, they pulled away from each other, and Grimmjow rested his forehead on Orihime's. Orihime couldn't resist smiling and tracing the slight blush on Grimmjow's face with her finger. "Kitty Boy is blushing," she said, laughing.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, but leaned back into the seat, pulling the human girl closer to him. "I think your friend Ichigo may be a little disappointed when he learns about this," he started. "But I don't really care. He's annoying as fuck."

Orihime's eyes widened as she shook her head rapidly. "Oh no, he's in love with Rukia."

Grimmjow pulled her tighter to him. "Good." He growled.

"Is this how you always thank people?" Orihime asked. Her heart dropped at the thought that maybe, she wasn't special to Grimmjow. But the ex Espada shook his head. "No… only you. But I may have to thank you more later." He purred.

Orihime smiled widely. "Okay!"

**Yay! That's the end =^.^=**

**It really wasn't supposed to be that long, but I love this pairing & it ended up going on for longer than I expected. I love Grimmjow. I hope he wasn't too OOC. Normally I can't stand Orihime very much but I like her when she's paired with Grimmjow. I'm also writing the next chapter of my Toshiro/Karin story. That one's gonna be longer, like way longer. This is just a one-shot. XOXO**


End file.
